


Mother Knows Best

by AGL03



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Baby Fitzsimmons?, Dadcliffe, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Hiatus fic, Humor, Mama Fitz, Tumblr Prompt, Wedding?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7193237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGL03/pseuds/AGL03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctor Radcliffe arranges for a little surprise for Fitzsimmons....none other that Brenda Fitz.   And she is a force to be reckoned with when it comes to getting what she wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother Knows Best

Here you go @blake-wyatt! Yet another hiatus fic, what can I saw in the absence of metas my muse needs to do something. And gif makers…PLEASE...I hope you are inspired. 

Fitz and Simmons stumbled down the halls to their apartments in Doctor Radcliffe’s compound. They had more that settled into their new lives in the months since leaving Shield. The Doctor sparing no expense when it came to setting up their new home. The apartments down an isolated hall in the compound, so they had no neighbors. Meaning when Fitz pinned her against the door to their apartment he didn’t have to worry about someone walking by. 

Jemma’s hands where everywhere and he could feel her heart racing as he attacked her neck without abandon. They had been in the lab for nearly 12 hours that day and at last, had a break through with the Primitives, and found a cure. Thanks to it the infected Agents and Watchdogs would be back to normal in a matter of days. 

Once the formula had been whisked off to Shield there had been a celebratory party with the team. Champagne flowing freely and both of the former agents may have partaken in one glass too many.   
Jemma whined in need as it wasn’t enough, instead starting to work on his buttons while he fumbled with the code to get in. It took him 4 tries but he finally got it with a small grunt in victory.   
“Brilliant,” Jemma breathed leaping up and wrapping her legs around his waist, knowing they would make the bedroom faster this way or the couch, she wasn’t in the mood to be too picky right now.

Fitz carried her in, intent on pressing her against the wall in the hall and getting her bloody shirt off when…

“Leopold!”

Fitz let out a scream and fell back, Jemma dropping roughly to the floor with a cry of fright of her own. “Mum?” he questioned with wide yes, shaking hands trying to do up his shirt as the force of nature that was Brenda Fitz ran at him from the sitting area. 

“Leo! My dear boy!” She cried running to him and wrapping him out in a bone crushing hug. 

“Mum?” He questioned too shocked to return the gesture. From the floor Jemma looked up hiding her giggle behind her hand as Fitz looked at her like a deer caught in the headlights. “Mum?” he tried again finally able to get another more coherent question out “How, what are you doing here?”

“Jemma!” Brenda cried latching onto her son’s girlfriend as she pulled herself off the floor, squishing them both into another embrace. Then moving faster than either one gave her credit for she shoved Fitz away to get a proper look at Jemma. “Jemma dear! Look at you beautiful as ever! Really Leo? What is the hold up with sealing the deal with this girl? I want grandchildren you know!”

“MUM!” Fitz screamed feeling his face redden, maybe being AIM’s prisoner wasn’t a half bad idea right now. Maybe just maybe if he put a giant target on his shirt and walked around outside waving his arms about they would come and grab him. 

“Mrs. Fitz-“Jemma started trying to help.

“Brenda dear, please. Mrs. Fitz was my mother in law,” Brenda corrected gently smoothing Jemma’s hair affectionately. 

“Brenda,” Jemma said with a smile leading them to the seating area and motioned for Fitz to start some tea. He obeyed scampering into the kitchen. “It’s lovely to see you, it was really a surprise, but what are you doing here. We were planning to come out next month for a long weekend visit.” 

Brenda waved her hands dismissively “Far too long!” She said, “You spend years gallivanting about the world doing who knows what. How can I resist when you are a mere few hours away and especially when the lovely Doctor Radcliffe invited me out for the weekend.”

Heads snapped up in unison, “Doctor Radcliffe?” they asked in unison. Brenda cooing in delight, she loved it when they did that. Then on cue there was a knock at their door before Radcliffe himself came barging in. Fitz must have forgotten to lock it in his haste a few moments ago. 

“Oh good! You found your surprise!” He boasted, scurrying to the seating area with a bottle of wine. “Brenda! You look as lovely as ever!”

“Holden,” she praised with a blush blooming on his face. Fitz seeing it from the kitchen and his eyes flew to Jemma’s. 

‘Holden?’ she mouthed.

Radcliffe sat next to Brenda taking her hand and kissing it gently, “You’re even more beautiful in person. And I can see where Leopold gets those stunning eyes of his.” Brenda giggles and accepted the gesture with a bright smile. Yeap, AIM was most certainly looking like the better option right now….perhaps Hydra had a cell around that would hold him captive.

The tea kettle whistled breaking Fitz from trying to remember where he had left the emergency contact number Hunter had given them on their last visit. “Doctor Radcliffe would you care to join us for a cup?” he asked politely praying he would decline. 

The cosmos were not on his side tonight, not one little bit.

“I can do you one better,” Radcliffe said happily. “I have booked us the finest restaurant in London for dinner, my private jet is waiting to take us there.”

“Oh my!” Brenda giggled again. “Holden you spoil us.”

He gestured grandly around the room, “Only the best for my favorite scientists! Now come Fitz, I forgot to have you sign off on the formula and phone the new Director, prickly one he is, Shield won’t accept it unless you do. This will give time for Jemma to get Brenda’s bags into the guest suite and then meet us in the hanger in let’s say thirty minutes.”

Neither Fitz nor Simmons had a chance to answer. Radcliffe grabbing Fitz by the arm and hauling him out the door and Brenda dragging Jemma up the stairs to where the bedrooms were, grabbing her overnight bag. Fitz only able to give Jemma as desperate look as he was yanked into the hall. 

“Jemma your home is beautiful,” Brenda said somehow finding her way to the guest room without any sort of direction. Jemma wasn’t sure how to take this or if Radcliffe had sent her the blueprints in advance. 

Brenda set about making herself at home and Jemma sat wearily on the back, giving into the temptation to lay down into the soft pillows hand resting on her now churning stomach. She was supposed to be snuggled in the soft pillows of her own bed at this point wrapped up in Fitz’s arms feeling considerably better than she was right now. 

“Jemma dear, are you alright?” Brenda asked placing things in drawers. 

Jemma didn’t open her eyes and offered what she hoped was more of a smile than a grimace. “It’ll pass just a bit weary is all. Lots of changes going on you know.” Brenda froze in her unpacking looking over at the girl she considered a daughter years ago, nestled on the bed, her hand resting on her stomach, fading sun streaming through the windows onto her. Why, she was practically glowing. 

Brenda clutched her hand to her chest and stifled her gasp, composing herself enough to continue her task. Dinner was going to be quite an interesting affair. 

And then onto her third drawer she let out a real smile, stashed in the bottom on the drawer was the blanket Leo’s grandmother had knitted him when he went off to school. She pulled it out to drape it on the end of the bed, wanting a touch of home when a box fell from the folds and onto the floor. 

Brenda narrowed her eyes and the delicate piece, tossing the blanket on the bed and missing Jemma who may have started to doze. She opened it and the sit inside caused a scream to erupt from her throat and poor Jemma to fall from the bed. 

The screaming continued and Jemma came up with the bedside lamp in her hands ready to strike some sort of threat. “Brenda!?” she asked seeing no masked men or guns. “Are you alright? Do I need to call a doctor?”

Brenda was not jumping up and down like a school girl and it was Jemma’s turn to consider where that burner phone to May was. Finally she turned opening her hands, “Oh I’m afraid I’ve ruined the surprise,” she said offering up the box. “But boy does my boy have an excellent eye for jewelry!” 

Jemma felt the lamp slip from her hands as she looked at the beautiful ring glittering back at her. Before she could touch it Brenda snapped it shut and spirited it away back where it had been hidden in the first place. “About time he got around to it,” Brenda said happily grabbing the stunned Jemma and leading her out. “But we must stay mum, don’t want to ruin it more than I already have. And to think I’ll get a daughter in law and a grandchild all in the same year!” 

Jemma hadn’t heard the last statement as she’d gone to turn off the burner Fitz hadn’t been able to turn off and get her coat. She had known Fitz was close to proposing, having caught him in her jewelry box about a month ago getting measurements of her rings. Just the reality of knowing it was now imminent made her own heart swell in excitement.

8888888888888

Radcliffe had indeed booked them at the finest restaurant in London, the Chef’s table none the less. He and Brenda had spent the flight talking in excited whispers while Fitz held Jemma and they’d managed to drift off to sleep for a few minutes of the short flight. 

Fitz pulled out Jemma’s chair whispering in her ear, “Did you bring May’s burner, one call and we’re at a Shield safe house,” he asked and Jemma honestly couldn’t tell if he was joking. But no, she hadn’t had a chance to grab it or Hunters number from their safe.

The chef appeared and discussed the menu before disappearing into the kitchen to start. 

It was only after he had gone that he noticed both his mother and Doctor Radcliffe were decidedly staring at Jemma, and to be even more specific her stomach. She had noticed too because she was shifting next to him. He was about to ask them why when the waiter appeared. “The chef recommends the 1973 Domaine de la Romanee Conti to best pair with your dinner tonight.” 

Fitz could hear Jemma gasp, he himself knowing next to nothing about wine preferring a nice whisky or scotch when the occasion called for it. But Jemma, as with many things, knew more about the subject than most even dreamed. And that bottle of wine easily sold for $8,000 on a bad day. “Doctor Radcliffe, that’s too-“she started and Radcliffe nodded to the waiter and he poured the glasses. 

“It’s okay Jemma, I have a fine bottle of sparkling cider on its way for you,” Radcliffe said picking up his glass and taking a in its aroma.

“What?” Fitz asked looked at Jemma.

“Beg your pardon?” Jemma followed looking at the Doctor as if he’d suddenly grown another head. 

He broke out in to a huge smile, “You don’t need to hide it anymore,” He said Brenda bouncing out of her seat to embrace Jemma. Fitz now paler than ever as he desperately tried to form words, the inability having nothing to do with his near death experience. 

“Oh you’re just glowing my dear,” Brenda cried her hand going to Jemma’s stomach. 

Radcliffe now came around his hand joining Brenda’s and Fitz was completely sure he was in a living nightmare. “By my eye you’re maybe two or three months along…little souvenir of your trip to the Seychelles I see!”

Maveth, yeap they were moving to Maveth. Hive was gone, the cave was there, Fitz would just need to find 5 chunks of the monolith and build just a room with the right frequency and they would be in business. 

He finally came back to himself as Jemma let out a distressed whimper and her hand was clinging to his for dear life. So hard that he was worried the fingers would break. “Mum! Doctor Radcliffe!” he said gently but not too gently pulled their hands away from her stomach. “I don’t know where you got an idea like that, but Jemma is NOT pregnant!”

Both of their faces fell, “Are you sure?” Brenda asked. “I mean she wasn’t feeling well earlier and the way your hand was resting on your stomach earlier-“

“I celebrated a little too much at the party this afternoon!” Jemma said. “Why is it I so much as look in the direction of a baby item or am sick people assume I’m pregnant” she added under her breath.   
Radcliffe quickly slipped away from the table, “Not pregnant…if you will excuse me…I need to go cancel the contractors and personal shoppers. If the food arrives start without me” he said already frantically dialing his phone. 

Brenda went back to her seat looking disappointed and taking a long sip of her wine. “No baby. So does that mean that you aren’t going to propose either?” she asked. 

What color Fitz had managed to get back drained away, “How did you?” he asked before he placed his head in his hands. She must have found the ring when getting settled. Had she known she was coming he would have hidden it better. He pulled himself up and looked at Jemma, gently cupping her face before taking her hand in his own, “It was supposed to be a surprise.” 

Turning to his mother and taking her hand as well. “I was going to do it next month when we came to visit, under the oak tree on the property Grand Dad proposed to Grandma under.” 

“Oh Fitz,” Jemma said.

“Oh Leo,” Brenda added in the same breath. 

Fitz let the Brenda’s hand go but kept ahold of Jemma’s. A mischievous sparked in his eyes “You’ll just have to wait now as I plan something el…”

“Leopold Alexander Fitz,” Brenda chastised. “I am not a young woman! And I have waited more than ten years for you two to get your act together and get together. Ten Leopold! Mary McBride already has three grandchildren and her son went to primary school with you. Sarah Kirkpatrick, got twins last winter form her Mary, and Mary is two years younger than you!” 

Brenda raised herself high in her chair and looked them both dead in the eye, pulling the ring from her purse and setting it on the table. Jemma wasn’t sure when Brenda went back for it, she was sure she watched her put it back. “Times up!” Brenda said waiving Doctor Radcliffe over. “Holden Dear, can that jet of yours get us to Paris, I’ve always dreamed of a Paris wedding.”

“Mum”

“No, Doctor Radcliffe please-“Jemma started.

A look from Brenda silencing them in and instant. 

Radcliffe look confused yet elated all in the same moment, his phone up in an instant. “Aida! Prepare the Paris Villa inform the staff I shall be arriving by dawn-“ 

He didn’t get to finish either as Brenda snatched his phone away and went into the lobby as the food arrived. Her heaving accented voice echoing over the light music of the room. “Aida is it? Yes in addition to the Villa I want you to contact their former colleagues, Jemma’s parents, arrange for a selection of gowns to be ready for Jemma to try on, find someone there who can replicate our family’s tartan into a traditional kilt---“her voice fading as she got farther away.

Fitz sat there with his mouth agape “What just happened?” 

Jemma equally shocked “I think your mother is planning our wedding…for tomorrow.”

Radcliffe on the other hand had tucked happily into his meal as if nothing unusual was going on. “It looks that way, and boy what a woman she is Fitz! Perhaps Jemma you could um, angle the bouquet her way.” Jemma watched Fitz turn slightly green, Radcliffe motioning for them to start as well. “Eat up! You’re going to need your strength since I don’t think she’s going to be patient on the whole grandchild thing either.” 

End


End file.
